


Can you fix me? I am your Collette.

by Mastimuskaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, All existing dark themes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, But be warned this ff is not for light hearted, Dark Dean, Dark ff, Dark!Dean, Demon Dean, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealous Dean, Mark of Cain, Physical Abuse, Possessive Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at your own risk., Reader has suffered a lot., Reader is/related to collette, Sam has feelings too, Savior Dean, Tags May Change, Triggers, i am bad at tagging, i am so bad at tagging, i havent decided, toture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastimuskaan/pseuds/Mastimuskaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on after 10.3 Soul Surviver..Dean is cured but the demon-y tid bits remained.</p><p>Reader is in abusive relationship but Dean saves her and realizes that he has feelings of his own and that they are not lovey dovey but consuming feelings but it is too late to back out. In coming chapters it is shown that reader can cure Dean but has to pay a price. Will she pay and choose Dean or will she fall for the deanmon and refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Cure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt so please read and leave comments..or at least leave kudos. I will appreciate it.
> 
> READ TAGS BEFORE READING!
> 
> Writing Format:  
> Italic for thoughts.  
> Bold for flashbacks.  
> Bold/Italic for thoughts of flashbacks.

You were 14 when you fell in love with Michael. He was Mike then, in highschool. He was a famous big footballer of the school when you barely even knew the game but you liked him, like a lot. He was 18 at the time and you felt attracted towards him in an instant and he too showed up a lot of interest in you. Your family was really caring and protective of you and when your big brother Andy found out about him he ordered you to break up instantly. He knew what Mike really was but you were too awestruck to understand at that age and you did what any other girl would do. You fell in love with him. As you were 18 you got a chance and you did what you wanted to do, you ran off with him. Leaving everything behind, you ran off.

But as soon as you did you felt guilty and you wanted to go back and rectify what you did wrong but it was too late. Mike showed you what he really was. Abusive, drunk, and a torturer. In the coming years Mike "trained" you into being the perfect girlfriend/slave he desired you to be. He would hit you bad in the slightest of slip ups like speaking in the middle when he is saying something or even beat the hell out of you when his team couldn't win a match like it was your fault. There was no way you could practically do something and not be punished by him. He forbade you to speak, eat or if he could help it even breathe. You can do anything ONLY if you asked him and he grants you permission.

Today too he hit you hard on the cheek when you broke a plate that fell from your hand because he was holding your arm in his vice like grip. He got mad because he wanted to go out with you and you asked if you could finish washing the dishes first in your hand. He wanted you to drop the work immediately! And when he came to you and manhandled you, your soapy hands slipped the plate and it broke. After hitting you he went out not even locking you in the house, he knew that you won't go anywhere. _Like I even have the courage to do so._ You mocked yourself.

You were sitting on the stinky bed when you heard a car stop. It wasn't Mike. You know his car. You looked out the window and saw a black car stop, two giant men in suits come out. _Oh no did jenice call the cops again!?_ Jenice was your neighbor and one day when Mike went out of hand and shouted at you like an animal she called the cops. Of course they came and it didn't end well, for you. Coz you ended up rescuing him and he beat you just coz he felt frustrated. But now they looked like FBI. And now you thought Mike would kill you surely. _I gotta get them to go away!_

 _But what if they help me? No! They wont believe me. No one can help me! What if they already know Mike is guilty? They are FBI they know everything! Do they?_ You were arguing with yourself when you heard the door bell. You stealthily opened the wooden door behind the see through one, so that you can see them. The only thing you could see were their chests. They were so tall. You gulped and looked up. You slowly opened the see through door when they showed you their badges and even though you knew your heart sank and you glanced out if Mike was back.

Sam and Dean were searching a nest of vampires when the people started turning up blood drained. And one of the vics being a fellow footballer of Michael they were here to ask 'few questions'. But you knew nothing as Mike never told you what happens around him anymore.

"Hi. This is agent Smith and Cain." He said pointing at the shorter one who gazed at a bruise on your wrist. You quickly took in your hand as if burned and looked down. "Can we talk to Michael Tennyson?"

You flinched at his name and the agent Cain looked at you sharply. He was staring at you and you flinched inside a little bit. After a few moments you finally registered what they were asking. "W-why?" You asked meekly. But then you tried to appear brave. "Why do you want to speak to M-" you tried! You tried taking his name but you couldn't. He has trained you well. Rather too well. You weren't allowed to take his name. Under any circumstances. But you saw the agents looking at you piercingly. "M-mike." There. _Oh no! I took his name!_

"Um. Huh. We need to talk to him about a homicide." And bam! There goes your wit. You knew Mike was capable of killing someone. _But they don't ask that, dumbo! They just wanna talk!_

"He's not home." You said and smiled that you don't stutter this time.

"Can you tell us where he is?" Agent Cain spoke and you felt drawn to him and Dean too looked at you like he knows and can read you inside out.

Sam coughed and you spoke, "I don't know. I -I mean he didn't tell me where he went." You closed your eyes this was far more than you spoke in a month. And you took a breath "I will tell him-" you found the guys' gaze rather intrigued by you and wanted them gone before Mike comes and sees you talking to them. "I will tell him that you were looking for him."

And with that your strength to hold on was gone. You closed the door rudely and you broke into tears.

"Ah!" Dean clutched his arm where the mark was seething in anger. It was no rocket science that the girl needed help. But still they weren't sure that she needed _their_ help. Dean though couldn't help saying, "we will come tomorrow." But no answer came from inside. He rubbed as the heat from the mark sent pain shooting down his arm.

***

 

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked frustrated as the way Dean was rubbing his arm from the time they saw you. "Stop picking at that, will you!" He said as the mark looked like an itch gone bad.

"I don't know, man!" Dean said but kept itching. "It's feels like I can't stop! It's like yellow fever all over again!"

Seeing him say that Sam took a look again and the mark glistened red. Sam thought he just imagined it but Dean said, "did you see that?!" _Fucking weird._

"And its happening since you saw that girl." Sam said and Dean noticed that yeah it pained before but the mark was itching since he saw you.

"Sammy, you notice her wrist! she had these marks like she had been tied to something for so long."

"I know. But we already found the nest. We gotta go there." Sam knew Dean. And he knew he would go to Mike's place today too. Just as he said he would.

 

 

Next day like clock work he was at the doorstep again. But this time Mike was home too and you were scared. You told him last night that two agents came and he was so furious that he tied your hands and had his way with you, where you screamed your throat sore but no one came to help. And locking and gagging you behind Mike went to open the door.

"Yes!" Mike asked and Dean shoved the badge on his nose. "How can I help you agent- Cain?" Mike read the name and Dean rubbed his arm again. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Where's the girl?" Dean asked barging in and looking around. He saw nothing but clean and tidy house.

"Excuse me! You have no right to barge in here agent! This is a _private property_." He referred to you more than the house and Dean didn't like it.

"I just wanna see her and if she is okay, I will leave but if she's not! Then so help me god!" He said and climbed up the stairs as if he _knew_ you were up there.

You felt heavy footsteps ring the floor and suddenly you were terrified that Mike was gonna beat you again. Or worse, rape you like last night. You still wore your torn clothes from last night, or what was left of them and tried to curve yourself into a ball to hide your naked skin as much as you can but you were tied. And it didn't help.

On the other hand, Mike tried to stop Dean but that earned him a harsh punch and a shove. The inhuman strength of the mark left Mike stumbling back and hit the ground from top of the stairs.

You flinched inside and almost screamed as the door to your room was broken down. You scooted back seeing the big figure of a man come up to you running and sit in front of you. Before you can scream again you saw that it wasn't Mike. But that scared you even more and you struggled hard as the man tried to take you in his arms. _Maybe to rape me!_ Thinking so you struggled more.

***

 

Dean broke open the door as he smelled blood and all he could see was a sad excuse of a room. There was barely any light as the window was covered and there was just a mattress on the floor. No bed! And a girl curled up into a ball was sitting on it, naked. He could tell by the disheveled look that she had been raped and raped again in this room. As soon as he reached to sooth her he saw her scoot away but she couldn't coz she was tied! The mark sent shooting pain in his arms and Dean nearly got blinded by it.

As he opened his eyes he saw the girl trying to break free of him and he was nearly pinning her down! He quickly left her and stood up showing her his hands in a gesture to tell her that he isn't here to harm her. But she appeared to be blinded by fear and the act of him opening his jacket didn't go too well with her either.

***

You saw his hands slid onto his jacket as he started to pull the zipper down. The act felt so intimidating that it sent you into panic instantly. "No! N-no!" You hiccupped and sobbed at the same time. "Ple- p-p-" you tried to but the words didn't come out of your mouth. Soon the man took out his jacket and you looked at him in horror. Few years back you would have thought of his muscular body to be protective but today you knew better. _The more muscular the man, more pain and injuries he can imply._ And this man had fairly 20 more pounds on Mike and nearly a whole foot in height. So he could practically crush you under him while tried to force you-

"Look! Girl,-" you heard him say and his rugged voice did nothing but scare you more. You curled more but then decided against it coz it made you exposed down below. And the fact you were a lil plus size didn't help your case as you tried to hide your breasts but failed miserably. "Shit!" He saw this and ran a hand frustrated through his hair.

***

 

Dean tried to give you his jacket so you can wear it but as soon as he extended his hands you looked at it as it held a sword not a jacket. _This is all so fucked up!_ He then decided to man up and he took out a knife. He saw you widen your eyes as you watched his every move as if he was an animal. _Actually I really feel like I am! All men are if they are capable doing this to a girl._ He then came near you and before you could scoot away he held your hands and cut away the rope and wrapped his jacket around you. _There! Finally!_

He then got up and stood away hearing some thudding footsteps. Soon he took out a blade that looked like jaw and teeth. He tucked the knife near you in case you needed to protect yourself. And went out.

***

As soon as the man went out, you heard loud commotion and a thud. Like someone fell off on the ground, dead. You tried to clutch the knife near you in case it was Mike who came in but as soon as you saw the agent, you let out the breath you didn't know you held in. You wrapped your hand in his jacket and Dean's eyes changed color. Or you thought they did. _I could swear I saw them pitch black!_

But then Dean again kept the blade tucked at the back of his jeans and he took long strides near you. Before you could protest he took you up in his arms and started walking out. All the thoughts of protest and screaming went out the window when you saw Mike's limp body at the door of your room and the blood that covered him. Soon you remembered how you used to be the one covered in it. You looked at his face and he looked at you. He tucked you inside a car then you felt heavy headed and soon as the engine went to ignition, you went limp in the backseat.

***

Dean couldn't believe what he saw. Your body was like a painting of battle scars. There were dozens of nail and teeth marks and nearly half of dozen bruises including the one in the shape of hands on your waist. He looked away but he had to look down to examine if you need any medication down there. What has to be the most sensitive part of a girl was sore and he could see that it was. The mark boiled again and he frustratingly itched. Dean then got you washed up with a cloth as Sam watched from the kitchenette table. This was first time since he received the mark that he has been gentle for anybody. You whimpered in your sleep as he wiped over a bite mark near your left breast and held your hand while he wiped your thighs and up.

Once finished the white towel became bright pink with all blood smudged on it and he could feel his fingers dig into it. Sam got up and huffed. "Dude, you know that what she needs is a hospital. Not -" he took a breath and dared, "you."

Without giving him any attention Dean continued to dig in his duffel bag and take out a nearly clean shirt for you.

Seeing his nonchalance Sam held his shoulder and Dean squared it trying to avoid his contact.

"Dean we need to take her to a hospital!"

"No." Dean said with finality. "She is not going out of my sight."

 

***

It was nearly 6 hours later when you woke up. You expected your hands to be tied so you didn't move them fearing to tear up the skin like you sometimes did. You tried to crane your neck to your side so that you can see if Mike was around but suddenly everything came back like a bullet in your head. You got up startled and found yourself on the bed. In a motel room that you didn't recognize. However bad but you had confided in the soulless walls of the room you were kept in. It was cold but familiar. But now you looked at the man who had killed Mike. He was asleep on the nearby couch. Soon as you were about to get up and leave stealthily the door opened a gigantic man came in. _Oh no!_ As soon as he saw you he put down the brown grocery bag and rushed to you. And you flinched away towards the end of the bed.

***

Sam halted in his strides he looked towards you. He saw you on the brink to fall from the bed and your terrified eyes. Maybe Dean can help.

"Dean!" Sam whisper yelled, careful that loud voice would startle you.

Dean woke up immediately and saw you terrified and on the brink of a fall. But as soon as he came from the other side you moved to the middle of the bed, not sure where to go. Suddenly as you looked into their stances and heights. You were scared out of your wits.

"No need to be scared." Sam said cautiously, "we are not gonna hurt you."

They both expected something back but you just stared at them with your doe like eyes. Some tears started to threaten but you controlled them efficiently.

Sam and Dean saw you gulp down your tears literally and then continue to look at them.

"For god's sake! Say something." Dean said but it came out harsher than he meant and Sam gave him a look to shut up.

"Look." He said gathering your attention. "I got you clothes." He pulled out a small bag and carefully put it on the bed like she was a kitten who would run away if they were haste.

You looked down and saw an oversized shirt and quickly started picking on it. They felt like it burned you. You struggled to get it out but the fidgety fingers of yours couldn't open the buttons.

***

You were astounded! You were wearing a shirt! _Mike's shirt! Take it out! Take it out! No touching his shirt! No touching his things!_ **_"You filth don't touch my fucking things!"_** You remembered Mike yell and you flinched visually into the bed. I am sorry! I am sorry! Mike's shirt! Take it off!

***

You were yelling in your head but you didn't hear yourself whispering, but Sam and Dean did.

"Mike's shirt! Take it out! Take it out! No touching his shirt! No touching his things!" You scolded yourself and Dean clenched his jaw.

The way you picked on the shirt to go away broke Sam's heart and he was at your side to help you. But the tears blurred your vision and you couldn't see Sam, you saw Mike. You tried to apologize for touching one of his things but couldn't. The words were behind your tongue but you couldn't bring yourself to speak them. You were too much scared. But you knew he would want an apology. "Sh-shirt. I- I " your stutter was back and you cursed it. Mike hated when you stuttered.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." Sam kneeled down on floor to be less intimidating but you still flinched when he spoke, "Mike's not here. He can't hurt you."

As you blinked and the tears fell from your eyes you saw him. He was not Mike. Somewhere a relief washed over you and you gulped down stopping your tears again. You were quite efficient at this.

You looked at the other man and he passed you a glass of water. You looked incredibly towards him. He had been more generous than anybody in your life. It was not before you drank the liquid that you realized how thirsty you really were. The soothing feel of water on your mouth felt ecstatic and you thanked that the thing that rolled down your throat was not your own blood or worse, his cum.

Thinking of which made you gag and you started to cough. Soon on an instinct Sam rubbed your back and you looked at him scared but the hand was gone as it came and you relaxed a bit.

All the time Dean just studied your littlest movements. Like how you continuously watched out for something to come out of nowhere and bite you. Like how grateful you were to him when he extended a simple glass of water to you. Like how you coughed up remembering something. And he didn't need to be a genius to figure out that it was something that Mike did to hurt you. And he lost all his cool when you returned the glass to him and he saw how badly your hands shook just by holding out the glass to him.

You were about to say thank you when he snatched the glass and put it on the nearby table with a loud thud nearly breaking the damn thing and marching out the room. He couldn't take it anymore.

You looked at Sam apologetically and found him looking the same way to you.

You looked away and Sam cleared his throat, "um. Hi. I am Sam. That was uh, Dean."

You looked at him and smiled a bit but then startled as it dawned upon you that you had to introduce yourself, "Y/n.."

"Don't worry about him. He is just like that." Unstable. He added in his brain but smiled at you. A smile that was forced but you warmed up to it instantly. Sam saw you clutch the bag of clothes and scurried away giving you the room to change.

***

Once outside, he saw Dean leaning on the side of the impala. "What's wrong with you, man!" He came up and barked to Dean, "You nearly gave her the heart attack! You were so caring when she was unconscious-"

"Exactly my point Sammy!" Dean turned and Sam could tell he was furious. "The smallest act of me keeping a glass away sends her into a frenzy! Do you have any idea how much pain he might have implicated on her to make her so scared of her own breathing!!"

"Dean. You gotta relax, man! You can't be this - this-" he fought to find a word when Dean spoke.

" what? You too scared to speak out like her, now?!"

Sam huffed and continued, "All I am saying is you can't be this agitated and knight-of-hell-kind in front of her. She is scared! And you are not helping her be comfortable."

"I am making her scared?!" Dean asked not believing him, "Ask that son of a bitch who raped her so badly that her hips had his hands imprinted on them! Or did you not see that nasty lil bite, huh Sammy! On her fucking breast that screamed of what she had gone through last night!" And then he asked half laughing, "I am not making her comfortable!? There's no fucking place she can be comfortable, Sam!" And with that he sat in his car and went away making Sam shake his head on its retreating lights.

Before mark of Cain there was nothing that angered Dean more than domestic violence and abuse. But now after mark of Cain, Dean was downright scary when some douche came along mistreating a woman. But with Y/n it was different. Sam was not blind or insensitive enough to _not_ see how badly Dean was affected by you.

***

When you opened the bag you saw a simple top and skirt. Thankfully they looked big enough to fit you. You were chubby and curvy in high school but it didn't affect Mike then but after you ran away with him, being a lil over weight made him ashamed of you.

 ** _"So pathetic! You need tent like clothes to cover up your ass!"_ ** You remembered Him saying that and you remembered yourself crying to sleep that night. He didn't even bother apologizing and when you appeared to be angry with him the next day, well, it was the first day he hit you.

***

Dean didn't know where he was headed but then he realized he was going towards the nest of vampires they located. He closed the key of the impala and got out holding the First blade in his hands. He needs to let out his anger and what better way than a group of vampires! Hot headed, already dead creatures that he can kill and no one would notice! Dean smiled evilly as he marched up to the nest swiped it clean in minutes. Blood shedding never disappointed him. In fact it served as a yoga to him, like calm him down meditation. But no matter how much blood he shed the mark, it never stopped burning. And now it was like a burning stone on his skin. Frustratingly itching too.

For a split second when he was chopping the vamps head off it felt the cool but again the throbbing started. Not able to take it anymore Dean sliced the skin on the mark. _Oh fuck!_ Again for split second the itch stopped and the pain took over but then after few moments the skin healed completely and the itch started. _God dammit!_

***

You couldn't sleep. Maybe the bed was extremely soft and somewhere you wished the softness would consume you. Since Mike turned abusive you never expected any kind gesture from him or anyone let alone the help these agents were offering you. But somewhere you were scared. Not of Mike but of these two guys. They were too good to be true. Maybe you were dreaming of them like you always wanted some knight in shining armor to save you from this life. But little did you know that the man who arrived wasn't a knight in shining armor but the Knight of Hell.

It was late night when you felt the door creak open. You looked at Sam who slept on the couch, first he opened his eyes and grabbed something behind his jeans,maybe a weapon like Dean? And then he looked towards the bed for you but you saw him frown when he didn't find you, panic filled inside you so you stood up from the corner in order to tell him you were there before he got angry at you. Making sudden movements didn't go too well with the area around your thigh and you squeaked when you felt your legs give up and you fall on the floor. The lights were on and suddenly the room filled with light nearly blinding you.

"What are you doing on the floor?" The rough voice of Dean asked and you looked up in shock. Dean quickly realised and Sam sighed inwardly.

"I- couldn't sleep." You managed to say looking down but felt his piercing gaze bore holes on your head.

Silence followed up and it was getting hot in the room, by being the centre of their attention. You looked at Dean's shoes, _is it blood? Oh no! It is!_ You looked up to him and saw some splashes on his grey shirt too. There was a moment you looked up to his face and he caught your eyes. You quickly looked away and wished he wasn't mad. What if he was and he kicked you out!? Like Mike did in the middle of the night!

Soon you saw him pack some stuff into the bag he had. And Sam too started collecting his things. They weren't kicking you out! They were leaving you here!! Alone! They were abandoning you! Like your family did!

__

_**One day when Mike was drunk enough to black out,You snuck out of the window to go back to your family. You knew your brother had warned you about this but you knew they would take you back but you were wrong. You walked and hitchhiked two vehicles and reached your house two towns over but your happiness was short lived when your brother opened the door and seeing you on the door steps closed it on your face. You sat there for a good hour when you heard your father yell out to Andy to open the door and let you in. But Andy refused, telling him that you were as good as dead to them as you chose him over them a long time ago. You tried to knock again but your mother stopped your father from opening the door. Hearing some loud noises that was Andy shouting at your father to be still attached to you broke your heart and you tried running away but sudden lights stopped you and you saw Mike get out of the truck. Mike grabbed your arm, the one he bruised by throwing you to the floor and you winced in pain but you knew no one would help you. You wanted to scream knowing maybe if your brother heard you he would come to your rescue but it didn't happen. You screamed on top of your voice for help. And your brother did come - to the window- not to help, just to see as Mike dragged you away from the house you once called home. You pleaded for him to come out! You even tried to wriggle out of Mike's grip as if you reached to your brother once he wouldn't let you leave with this monster but soon you saw the curtains of the window draw back close and then you knew that you were really dead to him. And then you let Mike drag you away.** _

 

You felt the same way when you saw Sam and Dean pack their bags. Your head reeled and throbbed but you couldn't move. " don't..don't..abandon me."

You saw the brothers come to a halt and then you repeated, "Don't leave.." You said but couldn't stop the tears this time.

Sam saw you and came towards you and took you in his arms and then you realized you were falling. "Nobody's leaving you, Y/n. You will come with us."

"He will.. kill me..he will..don't abandon me.." You hiccuped in his arms and Dean looked at you baffled. _You were so fragile. How could someone ever gave you the impression of abandoning you?_

"Dean.." Sam called him and he quickly collected you from his arms. It was as if you were a rag doll. One person handed you to the other. _They are incredibly strong_. You noticed that when they carried you with ease whereas Mike could barely hold you up for seconds. In Dean's arms you found yourself sleepy enough to drool in and out of slumber in seconds. You were afraid that if you let yourself sleep they would leave you here and Mike would find you like he always did and would take you back to his house.

But before you could plead to him to not to leave you he caressed your hair and whispered in your ear, "shhh. Go to sleep." and you could swear you felt him hug you tight in his arms and carry you to the impala while your body went on hibernate in his command.

***

Once in the bunker, Dean carried you inside the room next to his and placed you on the bed. He looked at your face and saw the hollow beneath your eyes, like you weren't sleeping properly. But a rush of relief flew in him when he saw you sleeping almost peacefully except the fact that you clenched the hem of his shirt in your hands as if he would leave you. _Never gonna happen, sweetheart!_ He said and took your hand off of his shirt and placed it near your head and let you go in a dreamless sleep. Any other time he would have snuggled close to you wrapping his arms and keeping his head on the crook of your neck but Dean shrugged the thoughts away. _That's the last thing you need_. He said and left the room.

***

Sam on the other side of the bunker wondered how two emotionally unstable people were getting so immensely attracted to each other. But he hoped that his brother who had zero luck finding love in his life, finally gets someone to lookout for.

***

You woke up with a start but soon the memory of Dean and Sam came rushing and suddenly in all the hotness you felt a cool breath leaving your mouth. I could get used to this! Not having Mike around. Its was soothing. You remembered him and the hair behind your neck stood up in alarm. You tried to take his name, the most absolute rule of him that forbade you from taking his name, _M-m-mike._ But still you couldn't take his name without a stutter. _He is not here._ You reminded yourself. _Where is 'here' exactly?_ Your logical mind questions but soon your heart goes into panic, _where is everyone?! Am I alone?_ You quickly got up but saw a cell type room instead. _Is this some military base?_

You quickly got up to look out but saw long empty corridor. You knew it might be considered intrusion if someone caught you roaming like this but you were scared. This place was bigger than any place you have been and it had certain cool in it. Like it was not a house but some kind of secret service headquarters.

You didn't know how much you walked and how many doors you passed before you actually saw light. It was the exact copy of your room but was filled with files and books. The study table was out of place, you noticed, too big to be here. The laptop was on! Someone was here! _It's a room of course someone's here!!_ You scolded yourself to even go out on roaming when you didn't even know what type of people lived here. When you were going to leave you heard someone coming. You panicked and hid behind the bed, hopefully they would leave without seeing you. _You dumbo! You are so dead!_ You remembered how Mike would hit you if he found out you touched his things let alone going in his room! _Mike's not here! Mike's not here! What if this person hits me too!? No!_ You curved yourself into a ball again but couldn't go inside the table. You had to hide behind the bed!

You saw the giant man, Sam, come in and keep more books on the table. That's exactly when he noticed you. I am so fat! I can't even hide myself! You cursed and before he found you out himself you stood up on your own. _Maybe he won't be mad if you told the truth?_

"Y/n!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Hearing his sharp voice all the courage you had by standing up went down the drain and you started trembling again. "I- I didn't to-touch anything." You said looking terrified, "I swear! I d-didn't!" It Sounded so pathetic to even yourself that you knew he won't believe it.

"Hey!" Sam came near you to console you but it was a bad idea as you fell on the bed and succumbed into it more terrified.

"Please don't hit me!!" You said hiding your face where Mike usually hit you. Sam stopped in his place and stood there raising his palms up in a stance to show you that he won't but looking at how big his hands really were you scooted away. And then you realized that you were on his bed! As if seen a ghost you stood up and jumped out of it.

Seeing the opportunity you ran outside not knowing where to go. Sam sprinted behind you and that scared the crap out of you. You ran more on the cemented corridors but they lead nowhere. You turned back to see and yes! He was still following you.

For Sam, all he had to do was jog to follow you but it looked as if he was really out to catch you.

You ran and turned once and soon you reached into a room that was oddly specious and had two big wooden tables. But then you saw the other one, Dean, sitting there. Oh no!

Dean stood up alarmed when he saw you running and Sam running behind you. You ran straight to the shelves that had big books and hid behind them. _What is this place?! Everything's giant! Rooms, tables, even men!_

"What's going on?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"I don't know! She was in my room and when I saw her, she succumbed into a ball and then she started running!" Sam said and Dean looked at you. "I don't know man! Something's really wrong with her." Sam said concerned.

***

"..Something's really wrong with her." You heard Sam say. _Did he mean I am crazy!? No I am not!_

You waited for them to finish talking but then when you peeked out they were just standing there. _Maybe waiting for me to come out?_

You waited for them to come and drag you out in some painful way. But then when you didn't saw that coming you knew they wanted you to come out and then they would hit you. Or worse, rape you.

As you were almost making your mind to go out Dean spoke.

"You can come out, kid. We won't hurt ya!"

_Kid?_

"P-promise?" You said peeking out the 18th century shelf.

"Yeah! You're safe here." _In case you didn't notice that._ He added in his mind.

But when you didn't come out Sam said, "yeah. We promise." He said and gave you a short smile.

Dean looked at him and then at you. You came out a second later and looked anywhere but them. But they shamelessly stared at you. You felt tiny in front of them. You were too 5 feet 5 inches and not to mention a lil plus sized but in front of them, you were tiny.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was lost. It won't happen again. I swear!" You said in one go in case they decide to hurt you.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." Sam said insisting. "Calm down."

_He had a short smile maybe he wasn't mad?_

"Really?" You asked and Dean huffed like he was bored.

"I swear girl, If you ask that one more time- " ahh! Sam pinched him behind his back in order to shut him up and you looked at him scared. But soon Dean changed his tone to sugary one, "are you hungry?" And your stomach rumbled in response, "of course! Me too!" He said with smile and went away rubbing his hands. But when he saw you were not following him to the kitchen he turned, "you comin' or what?" And with that you hurried behind him.

You saw him put the burger into the microwave and turned to you. You were still standing and he looked towards the small table.

"You gonna sit?" He asked a little annoyed and you sat quickly. You didn't want him to get mad and by the looks of it, he was annoyed already!

Dean took out the burger and you slightly jumped when the plate hit the table and Sam gave Dean a bitchface. Dean then got the pie from the fridge and opened a beer bottle for you. "I hope you're legal to drink that!" He said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Yes! I am. I am 22." You told him sincerely.

"Oohkay." Dean said awkwardly eyeing Sam and sat in front of you.

You saw the food and wondered if it all was really for you. "Thank you." You said with a wall of tears threatening your eyes.

"Thank us when you finish it." Dean said and after that Sam nudged him to come to the other room and so they left.

You looked at their retreating backs and once they were out of sight, you dig in the food like a twelve year old! It felt like you hadn't eaten in days! Since when you told Mike that FBI were asking for him.

Soon when Dean came back all the food was gone and you stood up, "Thank you." You said reminding that he asked you to say it after you finish the meal.

"Do you know any Castiel?" He asked and laughed inwardly.

You nodded in negative and he gave you an 'oohkay' look and moved to the library.

You followed him dumbly and Dean just moved away from room to room to annoy you but you followed him like a puppy.

"What?" He asked and you moved a step back and nodded in negative.

***

You sat on the chair few feet away from them and stared at the giant book Sam was reading and looked at Dean occasionally who was doing something on the laptop. They gave you a tour of the place but you hardly knew anything at all because this place was a freaking maze! The corridors were so long that you could easily get lost and the place was so big that you were sure that these people would be some royal family or something.

You looked at the other side of the room. There was a door but maybe they forgot to tell you where it lead, and both brothers looked at you eyeing the door.

Before Sam could give any honest answer Dean said, "More rooms!" _And a dungeon and a supernatural lab and a weapons room AND a secret panic room that was made of pure iron, salt and all the materials in the world that repelled every monster in the world!_ Dean finished in his mind and was grinning when Sam threw a bitchface at him again. "You should not go there." Dean said still looking at Sam but then when he saw you he saw the terrified look return so he cleared his throat, "it's always dark in there so..." Dean looked at Sam for help but his bitchface intensified.

Dean saw you nod your head again and got annoyed. "Do you even speak?"

"I do." And with that Dean retired for his room rolling his eyes and Sam laughed.

 

After Dean was gone you looked at Sam. _Maybe he'll get mad._ You thought but gathered the courage to ask anyway. "Sam?" You said as meekly as possible, only so that he would listen. "Um. I am sorry but I - I forgot where the bathroom was. I am sorry I - I needed a shower. I am sorry I would memorize it sooner but- " you looked up at him and somewhere you knew he looked at you with pity, and that brought tears in your eyes, _**you're so pathetic! So broken! You are useless!** _ Mike's voice spoke to you in your head and you blinked away your tears.

Sam looked at you going into that shell again and quickly got up to come and comfort you but the gesture made you flinch and he just kneeled down near your chair. "I will take you as many times as you need to remember the path." He said sincerely and his soft concern look broke you into tears. But you controlled them and got up to follow him to the shower stands. Once reaching there you couldn't help but break into sobs.

"I am sorry, I know I am such a burden on you guys!" You said as some tears spilled out in spite of you controlling them.

"Hey." Sam said touching your cheek slightly but you winced and he quickly stopped and held your shoulder instead. "You are no burden." He said and looked at you, "You can stay here till you want. And do whatever you want to do. No one will tell you OR force you to do anything." After a pause he continued, "yeah except Dean. He gets lazy at times so if you fetch him water and beer sometimes, he'll be more than happy." He saw you break a smile at that. And smiled too.

Suddenly Dean appeared and you quieted up like you were recently bitching about him and he eyed both of you suspiciously. To change the topic you asked the next obvious question.

"What are the rules?" You asked eyeing Sam and then Dean.

"What rules?" Sam asked and Dean looked at you. Again with his piercing green eyes.

"You showed me the place now please tell me the rules to live here, like, when should I wake up and when can I use the shower and the time limit and all the things you need me to do." _Wow I got that all out without a single stutter._ You praised yourself while Dean and Sam gaped at you. "I can't stay here without doing anything for you, right?" You explained and they still stared at you.

"What can you do?" Dean asked not sure but then he was curious to what you meant by 'doing anything'.

You brimmed slightly and counted on your fingers and you spoke, "I can do laundry, dishes, I can get supplies. And I can clean the house. And I can cook too!" You smiled as you spoke but didn't notice the sudden change in Dean.

"You forgot gardening! Do you do that too?" He asked angrily but you didn't quite get that.

"Yeah I can." You said and Dean laughed angrily and left abruptly. You looked at Sam fearing Dean was mad at you, "did I say anything wrong?"

"No. Its okay. He's- " _unstable! The mark is making him emotionally unpredictable._ "He's just not used to all this." He said pointing at all of you and you felt a bit easy and then shoved the towel in your hands. "You wanted to take shower?" And before you could ask he continued "and you can take as much time as you need. No rush. I will get you clean clothes." Before you could say thank you, he was gone.

***

Dean was in his room since then and Sam offered you to see a movie and while you insisted to help him clean the kitchen and laundry. Sam refused at first but then when you gave him a smile saying it will help you feel at home he agreed. He was telling you how to use the gigantic machines in the laundry room when you wondered out loud,

"Wow, that's the biggest machine I have ever seen!" _Did I blurt it out?!_ You wondered and quieted up instantly.

Sam looked at you staring down the floor, "You can speak freely in this place. How'll we know what you want to say if you don't speak?"

You don't need to open that mouth, you bitch! There ain't no use for it than to suck my cock!

"Y/n?" You jumped slightly at the loud voice of Sam and he smiled again, knowing you were back in the memories of Mike.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to get lost in my past. I am-" you babbled while he kept a soothing hand on your shoulder,

"It's okay. I know you have had enough but believe me, you are safe here." And with that he motioned towards the machine and once again told you how to use it so that you can remember it.

He was extra patient too when you did push some wrong buttons and instead of hitting you and calling you dumb, he showed the third time how to do it and you were more than grateful for his time and patience.

"I am sorry I am so dumb! I can't even get the laundry machine right!" You said looking down but saw his hand holding a paper, where step by step process was written. You looked at it and then at Sam before you broke into a small laughter holding your mouth so you don't make any noise. Sam saw this and his laughter died. You couldn't even laugh freely. Sam looked at you intently and you just kept shaking by laughter.

"It's been a long time you laughed?" He asked afraid of raising painful memories but you told him sincerely,

"It's been a long time I laughed at all!" You said giving him an inaudible thank you while you stepped up to load the machine again and this time you got it right.

Sam looked at you while you turned triumphant and pointed out, "you know you're not dumb." He said seriously and continued, "you're just immensely scared that you would get it wrong, hence, resulting in getting it wrong. You just need to give yourself time to understand and process things." Your eyes watered at that but you gulped again and suppressed your tears and held his hand in your trembling ones. They were awfully big in yours but you collected them anyway and whispered, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam looked at your doe eyes but before you could do anything you heard Dean's booming voice, "what do we have here?" He said eyeing you holding Sam's hand and you let go of it abruptly. The sight of Dean intimidating you to your core. You couldn't put a finger on why would his mere looks and eyes would give you chills but they did. Boy! saying you were scared was understatement. You could clearly see through those calm eyes. You could see the hurricane they held behind the dams of those pupils and you could literally point at the direction they were headed. You.

Sam cleared his throat to tell you that you were staring at his brother and you ran away saying, "I will go to the k-kitchen." and left like a child in a hurry.

"You know she literally runs away from me!" Dean pointed out and Sam laughed.

"Must be the hard looks you throw at her." Sam said and Dean looked at him.

_Well every time I look at her, I feel the urge to pin her to the wall and ravish her then and there. And a little begging from those lips won't hurt, would it?_

"Gosh!! you're unbelievable, Dean!" Sam said disgusted, "I could see the filthy thoughts in your brain!" Dean just shrugged and left the place while Sam stood gaping at his brother. "Don't do anything stupid!" He yelled behind him And Dean waved his hand at him.

When Dean walked past the kitchen he saw you lost in thoughts and entered quietly. He stood near you but you were oblivious to his presence. "Would you mind telling me, what your scared little heart has been thinking?" He asked nearly whispering so that he won't scare you but you took it the wrong way. You jumped towards the escape but it was a wrong idea coz he was standing there itself. He blocked your way on instinct and it terrified you. Why wouldn't he let me leave?! You looked at him and you didn't realize why you saw his eyes darkened and he whispered threateningly, "give it your best shot!" But then you looked you held a butter knife in your hand.

"What?" And out of fear you clutched it tight in your fist but it was not to threaten him, it was your instinct. "No!!" You dropped it immediately, "I am- I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" you babbled but he took a big stride towards you and in a single step he cornered you between the kitchen slab and himself. "Pl-please don't be mad! I - i didn't mean to- to threaten you!"

"Quit stuttering, will you?" He said looking directly at you and from where you stood he hovered over you like a mountain.

"I will do anything! Don't be mad. Please." You tried and kept the stutter away but your eyes watered and you looked at him genuinely to know what you could do to escape his wrath.

The Mark itched so badly this time that Dean had to close his eyes to control himself. "You will do 'anything'?" He asked but you missed the way his eyes turned darker as you were busy staring at his chest that was practically touching your nose!

But then it dawned upon you and you looked at him in terror, Dean smirked "that's right darlin'. Anything?"

Your mind raced that what's worse that could happen, _I have already been beaten to brink of death once and god knows how many times and ways I have been used physically! So what can he possibly do worse than has already been done?_

"Ju-just don't hurt me." _Shit the stutter was back._ And Dean looked offended as if he ordered you not to but you still stuttered. "I- I - oh god! I am- sorry. " you were reduced to sobbing but soon your sobs were swallowed by Dean as he grabbed your neck and kissed you like he owned you. And to his surprise the Mark that was shooting itching pain was now sated. It was fucking cool. And this made him groan and you realised that you were shaking uncontrollably but he held you so tight in his arms that you couldn't move.

You tried pushing him but all you did was touch him and his rock like chest. He sucked in your lips in his mouth and you were afraid he was gonna eat you. And without thinking your legs kicked and you accidentally hit him in the jewels. He groaned and put you down and then you saw that he was actually carrying you up that's why you could kick him there.

But now Dean looked downright scary! He was breathing hard and you looked at the door in order to make a run for it and you snuck around him and when he let his guard down you pushed past him only to collide with Sam. You fell down hitting your head on the floor with the thud and Sam sat down to help you oblivious to what has happened in the kitchen. He was bigger than Dean and when he bent down you went hysterical and pushed his helping hands away.

Dean felt the Mark boom in again and he instantly craved the soothing cool it shot in his arm. He came out and saw your head bleeding and suddenly he felt the urge to taste it. It scared him too this time but he was blinded at the sight of your blood. He bent down to catch you but you dragged your butt away quickly and tried running away but to your dismay he caught you and you screamed, "No!! No! Nononono! Please! Let me go!" But Dean had nothing of that and quickly took you in his arms, on his laps.

"Dean!" Sam called and his voice too sounded scared. When Dean didn't listen Sam bent down to untangle you from his arms but you shook and writhed so much that it was difficult.

And then Dean pinned you down and kissed your neck! You started to throw kicks again and he pinned your legs with his rendering you completely at his mercy. When he moved his mouth towards your head you quickly turned it away and hid the bloody wound from him. Not being able to lick it Dean bit you on your neck and you saw red, it was Mike all over again. The adrenaline pumped in and you went still not knowing which part of your body was hurt anymore but you could swear you felt some of liquid stuff leave your neck and go into his mouth and that is when Sam locked down on his brother and tore him away from you. Snatching the gun from the back of his jeans he aimed at him, "You gonna shoot your own brother, Sammy?" He asked mocking him.

"You're not my brother right now!" He said as he could clearly see his eyes now. The green color was black. Not dark-green-black but demon-y black. You too saw him from the ground terrified. His green orbs were black but then suddenly the color faded away! And his eyes were green again. Sam looked at it heart broken but maintained the strong stance, "Go to your room, Dean." He said warning him. And then Dean looked down at what he has done.

You were shaking violently and your head and neck were bleeding, and you held your neck to stop it. When you saw him looking at you succumbed into a ball and scooted as much away as you could. Dean was shocked and looked hurt towards Sam. Sam looked at him understanding but then asked him to leave through his eyes. Dean had one last look towards you and left.

Seeing him disappear, Sam tucked the weapon in his jeans again and turned towards you. You looked at him scared and dragged your butt away again but he quickly ran inside the kitchen and came up with a wet cloth in his hands. He sat there with that in his arms and you were sure he would too bounce on you any minute so you looked, studying him, waiting for him to hurt you but it never happened. He waited until your breathing calmed and returned to normal and asked you politely.

"Take it," he extended the piece of cloth, "You need to put pressure on that." He pointed to your neck and then sighed, "Okay. Look. I am keeping this here, take it yourself." He put the cloth near your feet and stood up, "I will leave now. But put that on your neck, okay. It will help." He said and without turning left your sight slowly. You saw him move back like a lion trained to bounce back but he just kept going back and turned on the left corridors. As he was out you waited for him to appear again but he didn't so you took the cloth suspiciously and put it on your wound after smelling it.

***

When Sam reached Dean's room he saw him pacing around like a caged lion.

"Dude! What the hell was that!" Sam said but Dean threw him an angry glare.

"Me?!" Dean asked "have you seen her?!" He said not believing, _rules! Time limit to use a bathroom! Doing 'things' in return of something!_ "God!! What did I do?!" He paced more angrily.

"Dean." He called and extended a small bottle of holy water he picked up, "Drink it." He said and looked intently.

"You serious Sam?!" Dean said not believing.

"Try me, Dean." Sam said holding the bottle, but then looked at his eyes, "your eyes were black, Dean." He informed in case Dean didn't know and he didn't.

Dean looked at him angry but when he saw Sam was serious he looked at the bottle. He took it and took one big swig and Sam waited for him to cringe but he didn't. Dean gulped the damn thing like water and Sam looked surprised.

"Happy?" Dean asked throwing the bottle away.

"It's not possible! I saw your eyes, Dean! Believe me they were-"

"Something's wrong, Sam!" Dean said, and hurried towards the bathroom. He vomited. All the holy water he drank was thrown out of his system.

Sam looked horrified but Dean looked pained. He clutched the Mark as he exited the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Dean-" before Sam could say anything Dean said.

"Something is wrong with me, Sam! And it is not a demon thing!" He said pointing out, "whenever I see her, the Mark booms in some kind of pain. And when I was- when I tasted her blood," Dean stopped abruptly but then continued, "I felt a relief that i haven't felt since I had this thing."

Sam looked at him while he processed the information.

"I know you are mad at me for reacting like that but I couldn't help it Sammy! I was drawn to her heartbeat like I was a friggin' vampire!!" Dean said now disgusted at what he felt and what he did back there but then got up frustrated, "It was you who saved her, Sam, or I was sure to bleed her dry!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Dean, slow down. You barely met her yesterday!" Sam asked and stopped him as he was about to go out.

"I don't know, Sam!" _I am confused too!_

"Dean, you gotta control, man!!"

Dean felt Sam hold his arm while he again tried to go out absently. "Sam!" Dean called as he realised that was happening again and looked at him with dead seriousness, "Sam, you gotta lock me down!" He said sitting on a chair "you need to tie me down! I feel it! It's coming back!" He said and Sam kneeled before him.

"What's coming back, Dean?!"

"The urge to Drink her blood!"


	2. When stakes are high, one should go low.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows his demon side and you are scared. Reader runs away but Sam brings her back. But you try to please Dean? why would you do that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl_WithTheDirtyMind you are my inspiration to write a spn fanfic!!! and you commented on it!!!! oh my goddd!!!! thanks!!!!! love your works... 
> 
> Brazenly_Saucy_Doxy..thanks for the patience.. i over used it though... im sorry..
> 
> mamasam67..thank you...
> 
>  
> 
> love you guys!!!
> 
> and all those lovelies who left kudos...biiiiiig hug....

"Dean, you gotta control, man!!"

Dean felt Sam hold his arm while he again tried to go out absently. "Sam!" Dean called as he realised that was happening again and looked at him with dead seriousness, "Sam, you gotta lock me down!" He said sitting on a chair "you need to tie me down! I feel it! It's coming back!" He said and Sam kneeled before him.

"What's coming back, Dean?!" 

"The urge to Drink her blood!"  


 

@@@@@

 

 

 

Sam looked at him and the greenish substance of his eyes was slowly turning black as if something was consuming him.

"Dean! My god, what do I do?" Sam said aloud not knowing, "what do I do!"

"Top drawer!" Dean said closing his eyes as if in pain, "quick!"

Sam quickly in one stride jumped in front of the bedside table and yanked out the whole drawer and found the same cuffs he used to control Dean after the fight with Cole.

"The cuffs! Maybe they will work." Dean called and Sam noticed that he has been staring at them. He quickly went towards Dean and cuffed him. "Dungeon! Take me there and lock me up, Sammy! I can't control this thing anymore!" Dean said looking at the Mark that was glistening again.

"Dean-"

"Sam! Don't waste a fucking second!" Dean said and the blackness slowly consumed his eyes. They were turning pitch black.

Sam was shocked at how his brother was slowly changing into a demon again and he could slowly see it consuming him inside out.

Sam then pulled it together and yanked Dean up from the chair and ran towards the dungeon. Soon they reached and Dean pushed open the iron door like it was nothing. His demon was coming back to get him. Literally.

Sam made him sit down on the chair beneath the devil's trap and ran to find some chains to retrain him. He came back and quickly tied Dean's legs to the iron chair. He then took the Demon collar they put on Crowley. Dean looked at it and Sam looked at him apologetically. But before he could put it on him, Dean stopped him.

"Too late, little brother."

And with that he swung Sam across the room and yanked away the chains binding his legs. Sam looked at him. Dean's eyes were green, for now. He got up to cross the devil's trap but Sam got up first.

"You can't do this, Dean!" He said and looked up towards the ceiling making sure the devil's trap was intact.

"You sure 'bout that, Sammy?" Dean said and crossed the boundaries of the trap as if it never affected him. Sam looked at this baffled and then Dean, with his demon strength, broke the chain of his cuffs, so that the cuffs were still on his hands but they weren't bound any more.

Sam looked at this and was confused as to if he was a demon again how can Dean get out of the trap and cuffs.

"You cured me remember?" Dean told him sarcastically.

Sam knew he had to warn you. Save you if he could and if he couldn't, at least tell you to run!

Sam took out the demon knife and threw it towards him and made a run. The knife hit Dean on the shoulder but he took it out as if bored by Sam's try and threw the knife across the room and walked out after him.

Sam knew it wasn't gonna affect him but he wanted few moments so that he can get you out.

Sam ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen. You weren't there! **Shit!** There was blood trail to where you went. "Y/n!!" Sam called and strained his ears to hear you. He quickly went to the bathrooms where your trail ended. And saw one of the showers running, without thinking twice, he opened the door and saw you washing your neck with the cloth he gave you. **Thank god she is dressed!** And with that he grabbed your hand and ran out.

***

You didn't feel good with all the blood on your neck and you wanted it washed off so you went towards the bathroom to clean it up. You opened the few top buttons of the shirt Sam gave you to wear and started cleaning, not after a few minutes the door opened and you saw a worried Sam barge in on you and then he grabbed your hand and ran like hell.

You didn't understand what was happening. You could barely keep up with Sam's speed but you tried. 

"What-" you tried to speak but it was as if all the voices were dead in your throat.

"Just run!" Sam yelled and then took a hard left, nearly falling, you ran with him but soon he came to a halt. And then you understood why you were running. There stood Dean. On the hallway. Blocking your way. You quickly hid behind Sam and he held you from the back of his arm. Dean looked at this and grinned. He knew you were watching his every flick of movements so he looked at you playfully and his eye turned black! All black this time. You nearly lost your mind seeing this. **So I didn't imagine it! I saw it! Oh my god! What is this! Oh my god!**

Sam held your body close to his back in your support. He could feel how badly you were shaking. 

You held on Sam's shirt and clinged to him like a rabbit. Seeing this, something flared into Dean's eyes and even though you saw black in them you could feel him getting angry.

Suddenly but slowly Dean took a step forward, Sam's stance became rigid but he remained the same. Dean then with boring flick of his arm, yanked Sam towards the wall and he fell down. What the hell?! How did he do that! Oh my- what is happening! Oh no! You felt the loss of your majestic shield and backed away as Dean took a step again. Sam got up and tried to fight Dean but Dean again threw him away and this time knocked him out, "not now, Sammy. We'll play later." And then turned towards you and whispered, "Right now, I am hungry."

You felt hot on his gaze and suddenly all his attention was towards you. You tried running but couldn't outrun him as he pushed you and you fell on the floor and then very slowly and in the creepiest way came on top of you. You tried struggling but he was not budging anywhere. He leaned in but you kept moving your head so that he won't get a chance to kiss you but Dean held your head in place and kissed you, nonetheless. His body weight fell crushing on you as his hands held your face. His lips were demanding and rough. You felt him biting and sucking at your lips and suddenly the biting stopped and he caressed you with his tongue. All the bites soothing but you knew it was a façade. The horrible pain was coming. You gathered your strength and took away your face. As you opened your eyes you saw him. Real Dean.

It looked as if he too was trying to stop but couldn't. He leaned in again and continued kissing you but now you had the strength.

"Stop!" You said but he didn't, so you bit him. And that made him stop, Dean looked at you angry but somewhere you could see the hurt, "Dean! You're not this monster!!" You said. "Fight it! Stop it!" You felt his hand caressing your face, "please. For me. Fight it!" **Where did that come from?! Oh god! What am I doing?**

You looked into his eyes, Jesus Christ! You saw the black drain out again. **I thought, I imagined that!**

Suddenly Dean looked in so much pain. As if he too was stopping something inside him. He held his head in his hands and moved away from you. You gathered yourself and scooted away from him.

"I can't! I can't stop it! It's so overwhelming!" He said in pain.

"What is?" You  didn't recognize your voice but asked.

"You." He said looking at you, "Your smell." He said taking a long breath, "You smell so good." And closed his eyes as in tasting you in the air. "Run!!!" He said suddenly and you panicked. "Run, before I catch you!" He said and turned away from you as if hiding himself.

You couldn't move. **Run! Dumbo, run!!** You told yourself and got up to run as fast as you could. You ran and saw the big room with stairs. **Maybe an exit!!** Before you ran inside you took a last glance at the corridor and lost all your wits. Dean was running towards you and his eyes were black again. You ran into the gigantic room. I am gonna make it! You saw the stairs coming close and taking two at a time you climbed up. You saw a big iron door, you twisted the knob and as you were about to push it open you felt a force yank you away from it. You fell down the stairs and hoped to die. But that wasn't happening. **It never did.** You were always alive for the torture, didn't even pass out.

Maybe you were naïve. But you saw a chance when Dean was climbing down slowly. You got up but your vision got blurred. It was red everywhere. Then the pain hit you. You hit your head bad when falling down the stairs and now it was throbbing.

Dean saw your lame attempt at escaping and smiled wickedly at himself. He very easily held your shoulder and pinned you on the wall. You saw his dark black eyes and then his lips, he licked them and kissed you again. You tried to get away but all you could do was whimper. He held you in place and his hand followed right down. You sucked in his breath as his hand dived in your pants and found your clit. It was as if he wasn't even looking but you were bare for his eyes. You tried screaming but what came out sounded like a moan.

"Yeah, baby girl. I know you like it." He pinched and rubbed you roughly and all you did was give him the satisfaction of enjoying himself. He left your mouth and gave kisses on your neck. He reached the bite he gave you outside the kitchen and trailed it with his tongue.

Soon his teeth and fingers dig inside you. 

You couldn't point out what pained more but it felt like your body was on fire. His intrusive fingers were slow but as soon as you moaned again he became aggressive. Your body didn't even know how to react. Your neck pained but soon became numb. 

He curled his fingers painfully inside you but you could feel the pleasure building. You knew he was sucking in on your neck and you saw white spots in your vision. You chased after the unconsciousness but your body was betraying you. His fingers joined by the thumb on your clit was torturous yet pleasurable.

"Aah! Stop! Please! Dea-" you felt like passing out but couldn't.

"Come for me, girl." He said. And then the blood loss and your earth shattering orgasm took away all your energy and consciousness away, dean moved your face leaving your neck now and you saw his eyes. They were green.

As you were slipping down a slope and coming down from your high, you could swear, you felt a fluttering of wings and a name being called, "Cas."

***

Sam regained his consciousness and prayed to Cas. Now he was the only one who could stop him. Cas came and saw what Dean was doing to you. He quickly tore Dean away from you and you fell off to the floor like a lifeless meatsuit. Sam quickly came by your side and held you up like a rag doll. 

“Take her in the room!” Sam heard Cas and saw him holding Dean tight in his arms from back and Dean struggling hard to get free.

“Mine! She Is MINE!!” Dean yelled.

“GO!!!” Cas shouted and Sam picked you up and ran like you weighed nothing. He took you to his own room, put you on the floor, and locked up himself with you. Taking out the can of rock salt from under the bed he put it on the door and carved a devil's trap under the mattress on the bed. Then he put you on the bed. Your body was cold.

He touched you on the face and on your neck. Not dead cold but cold.

He soon realized that your neck was still bleeding slowly. He quickly took a shirt from his drawer and soaked it wet from the jug of water from the side table and put it on your neck.

***

To say Sam was worried for you was an understatement. He asked Cas to heal you but Cas just looked the other way and said that he couldn't do it without your permission. Sam was suspicious but kept quiet. **It's his decision to heal or not heal someone.** He told himself and sat near you. They had Dean locked inside the dungeon but this time Cas used his power to make an invisible barrier so that Dean looked like he was free but was actually locked up. The barrier was immune to Dean's demon strength and Knight of hell’s powers. 

They could see Dean pace around the room but neither could he or them can walk towards each other. They could see but not touch, hear but could not reach. After making sure he isn't getting out, Sam and Cas checked up on you.

Sam sat near you but he felt the cold vibes coming from you. 

“You sure cas that you cannot heal her?” Sam asked confused, “I mean-”

“Look Sam,” Cas said but then stopped. He couldn't explain even if he could. But the way Sam looked at him, he tried. “No one can heal her.”

“why?”

“she is a witch. Not a normal witch. A Really powerful one!” he told and Sam looked as if Cas grew two horns. “I know its strange. But as soon as i saw her I knew. She is the Witch of two worlds.” Cas told and Sam processed the information

“what worlds?” Sam asked after a thought.

“Its not literal. Its authoritative. She is the one and only witch in this world, Earth, and Heaven, that is.. more powerful than all angels.” Cas said hesitating to how much can he actually tell him. For now.

“No.” Sam said. “If she is so powerful, why didn't she stop Dean? Why did she let him hurt her?” San wondered aloud. 

“Because she doesn't have her powers right now.. Like they are not activated. They are locked in heaven.” Cas informed. “a special group of angels and archangels look upon her. To keep her safe from her own powers. She cannot! Not ever! Know this Sam!” he warned and Sam looked a little taken back. “The powers are immense and they will be given to her when they think its time for her to have them.”

“Who are they?” Sam asked angry.

“all the Angels. And Archangels.” he told implying if he had any funny ideas about retrieving it.

“Are you sure its her? I mean she was being abused for years! if that is not enough reason to give back her powers then what is?! ”Sam asked and Cas remained silent not looking at him. “Why cannot you heal her?” Sam asked frustrated at all the messed up situation.

“Because i am not capable of healing her.” he said silently, “She would consume all my grace for a little bit of blood in her veins.” then he warned, “She should be kept away from magic! At all times! That was the only instruction God gave us regarding her!”

“Really?! God?” Sam asked “You're kidding. Right?”

“no. I am not.. Kidding.?” Cas asked confused at the term.

“so you're telling me god himself asked you specifically to not to heal her even if she was dying?!!” Sam asked baffled.

“Sam I cannot explain much further. Do not pursue this any more!” Cas warned.

“and Dean? Why did she had such effect on Dean? His mark was itching and glistening!” 

Cas closed his eyes at the question. He avoided this question.

“Tell me!” 

“She is Collette!” Cas told.

“What?”

“Cain. The wife of Cain. Collette. She was the witch of two worlds.” Cas told and was about to disappear but Sam asked first.

“Tell me everything!”

“no! I can't!” Cas said absolutely.

“okay!” Sam shrugged and then mumbled inwardly so Cas would listen him speaking. “Good luck selling that to Dean.”

“ Sam!!” Cas called and Sam had an inward sigh. “You cannot tell Dean about this!!” 

“Watch me.” Sam said daring him. He turned but Cas spoke.

“Wait!” Cas called, “i will tell you. But no word of this goes out of this room.” he said making sure you were still passed out.

“when Lucifer created the mark, he had to create a counter part of it. Incase the mark went out of control. So- he-” cas hesitated, “he created the witch of two worlds. Her.” Cas pointed to you and sam looked more and more interested.

“then?” Sam asked impatiently.

“Lucifer created her and – not knowingly- made her stronger than everything created by God. He used powerful dark magic. But fell for her too and gave all of his powers to her.” Cas said fast so that Sam doesn't understand, he learned this trick from Dean. If don’t want to tell but have to, say it fast and get over with it. But Sam was faster, he understood it.

“what do you mean ‘gave her’ ?” Sam asked. “No one can give angelic power to another?”

“SHE CONSUMED THEM!” Cas was frustrated now. He didn’t want to tell anything and here he was telling everything. Damn humans! “when they had intercourse, she tricked him to surrender his grace to her.”

“When they had – oh my god! Its way above my head cas!”

“Yes. And then when god found out about her. He locked her powers away. And forced her to live on earth like a normal human.”

 

“That’s it?” Sam asked. “no other family drama? Lucifer didn’t try to save her?”

 

“Lucifer got his power back in return for hers to be locked down so-”

 

“Yeah, classic Lucifer!” Sam said sitting besides you.

 

“Now what?” cas asked.

 

“Wait. Why dean craved her blood?”

 

“Because consuming her blood would relief the mark of its burns. And consuming all of her, will cure it.”

 

“all of her like-”

 

“drinking all her blood while having intercourse with her.” Cas said passively and Sam cringed at the blatant reply.

 

Suddenly the room went silent and Sam looked at you. “is there anything you can do for her?”

 

“no.” Cas said and Sam suggested something.

 

“Can dean’s blood help? I mean if her blood can cure him then his blood can cure her?” Sam said casually but suddenly cas became rigid.

 

“No! not at all! Giving her dean’s blood would summon her powers into her. And she wouldn’t be able to handle them!”

 

“Come on cas! This is like ridiculous, everything comes with a warning with her?! Don’t you guys have her powers on lock down? Then what? What are you scared of?!”

 

“You cannot do that Sam!” Cas said finally. “but maybe, your blood can cure her.” Cas said and regretted as soon as the words came out. But better his blood than dean’s.

 

“Will my blood help?” Sam said “how?”

 

“Only your blood line, the Winchesters, were worthy of having the mark ever! So dean has the mark. but you don’t, so maybe you can cure her without summoning her powers.”

 

“but didn’t you say that all angels combined, cannot heal her?”

 

“so I guess it’s a good thing you’re not an angel.”

 

“okay.” Sam took a knife and cut his palm, collecting his blood in a glass.

 

“Whoa. You did that -” Cas was surprised at Sam’s eagerness to save you.

 

“What? You want me to bare my neck for her to chew on?” Sam said sarcastically. “you are watching way too much netflix cas.”

 

“No blood in a glass is fine.” He added “and convenient.”

 

Sam took you in his arms and put the glass to your lips. He tilted it in order to get the liquid to you, but soon as soon as you smelled it, your brows frowned and you pressed your lips tightly as if he was giving you some sour medicine.

 

Sam pressed the glass harder and got the liquid a little bit inside your mouth but once you tasted it, you drank it like, well, a vampire. You sucked on the empty glass and Sam put you back down on the bed.

 

“they both have a nerve for blood now, don’t they.” Sam mumbled and wondered the irony, he too was blood addict, demon blood but blood nonetheless.

 

*** 

 

“Sammy!” dean shouted from the dungeon.

 

Sam, who had given you the blood hours ago, saw no change in your state. So he gave you some again but again no change.

 

“Sam!”

 

Sam huffed and went down the dungeon, “what?!”

 

“You are ignoring me now?” Dean said pretending a bit hurt. “You have a new plaything so you gonna forget about me?”

 

“shut up, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes, “what do you want?”

 

“I am thirsty.” Dean said and smirked, “and hungry.”

 

“you mean turned on and horny.” Sam said under his breath.

 

“whoa, rude!”

 

“Dean I am in no mood to play games, Y/n has not even been conscious since your - ” Sam searched for words, “whatever.”

 

“Sammy, I am really really hungry.” He tried to do the puppy dog eyes but couldn’t.

 

“This barrier wont allow anything to go inside.” Sam pointed out.

 

“CAS!” dean looked up and said, “CAS!” Suddenly Cas walked from behind,  “Cas I am okay now. See.” He blinked his eyes at him to show him that they were green.

 

“Dean, you are,” cas said not sure, “are you intoxicated?”

 

“No! How can I be?! There’s no friggin’ drop of water here, let alone alcohol. Yeah, I feel a lil bit high though.” He said rubbing his back of neck.

 

Sam gave a bitchface and Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

 

 **This is twelve kinds of fucked up,** Sam thought but then heard something drop outside.

 

Cas and Sam went out to see but there was no one. Soon Sam realized and ran towards your room, you weren’t there. He then went to the hall way and up the stairs towards the exit. To their horrors - It was open.  

 

“shit! Shit shhit!” Sam clutched his head and ran out. Cas followed.

 

“we need to find her.” Cas ordered and Sam ran in the opposite direction as Cas.

 

*

 

They searched for like 30 MINUTES but they could not find her. She just ran away.

 

“Cant you track her?” Cas asked Sam.

 

“Through what? A beacon? Witches don’t exactly have that you know.” Sam retorted.

 

“no, but you can track her.” Cas said and Sam somewhere didn’t like the sound of that. “you shared blood, you can feel how she feels and know where she is. Just concentrate on her.”

 

“dude does this get any more complicated! Its ridiculous.” Sam exclaimed.

 

Cas bought him back to the bunker, “concentrate, calm down and concentrate.”

 

Sam tried but he couldn’t do it, they have tried every possible way to find out how to track her but it wasn’t helping.

 

“we have to let dean out.” Cas said getting up and Sam panicked.

 

“whoa whoa, why!”

 

“he can smell her, and we need to find her soon, she cannot land on the hands of any demon or worse, if she dies, Dean will be out of control.”

 

*

 

“you lost her?!” Dean asked frantically.

 

“I didn’t loose her dean she ran away, from you.” Sam just said it out loud and dean felt hurt. He didn’t mean to harm her like that but it looked as if he was possessed by the urge of – whatever.

 

“let me out.” Dean asked bluntly.

 

Cas flicked his hands and the barrier was gone. Dean moved past it and walked out.

 

“Dean, we need to find her.”

 

“Yeah I got that Cas.” Dean said and walked out, Sam and cas followed. Soon they were walking down an alleyway.

 

There was a woman and a man on the verge of a make out when dean stooped and asked, “have you seen a girl, yea height,” said signaling lower than his shoulder, “chubby cheeks and brown eyes.” Whoa did I notice that much?

 

“she would be crying.” Sam added and Dean looked at him.

 

“yea man, a ggirlll went up that fillthyyy road.” The girl who was high af said and pointed towards an alley that lead to an old factory.

 

Dean took a big sniff. She was there.

 

*

 

“This place is filthy!” dean exclaimed. Somewhere telling you that they were there.

 

 *

 

You woke up fearing that it would be painful, but you felt, nothing. You touched your neck where dean bit you and then you felt between your legs. Nothing. No pain. When mike would touch you there it would feel like there has been a gun shot wound. But now it was magically healed.

 

You got up there were no voices. You took the opportunity and sneaked out, thankfully the main entrance door to place was open.

 

You ran. Like mad. You just kept running.

 

You thought you were far enough from their reach, but soon after a few minutes of solace you heard his voice. Experiencing his voice so close again gave you chills that even Mike did not.

 

*

 

“Y/n.” Dean called. You put your hand on your mouth to muffle the breathing sounds.

 

The silence on your side was deafening. Dean was ashamed of the extent of your fear of him that you just ran away like this. 

 

“I am not gonna hurt you.” He called again. “I am sorry babygirl.” As soon as he said it Sam gave a bitchface. “y/n, come on. Come out. I know you are here.” His patience seemed to be on a thin line.

 

He then took a sniff again, and then walked just like that towards you. You were behind a small wall in the corner of a machinery room, but dean crossed you from the other side and saw you sitting there crouched up like a kitten, and you held your face, no you held your mouth. To muffle her breathing.

 

As the realization dawned upon him, and he saw the way your eyes went wide in fear as he stepped towards you, as if she was scared of each and every step he took. And by that the distance he covered, was somehow like falling off a cliff. She just kept falling.

 

“Hey.” Dean said casually as he kneeled down towards you, you were hugging your knees. Even though you were a chubby girl, you managed to look so small that it broke his heart. 

 

“Please do-don-don’t hurt me.” You said and remembered, **_Quit stuttering, will you!_**

 

Dean wanted to seat down near you but Sam stopped him and took his place.

 

“Hey, how are you?” he said with so much gentleness that it surprised you. A man so big like him, can he be capable of this much gentleness?

 

 You wanted to scoot away but when he raised his arms to take you in his embrace you couldn’t help but sneak up to him. His embrace was hot. You suddenly felt too cold, and embraced your arms inside his jacket. It was just an instinct to just wrap yourself to him. He felt you shiver and held you.

 

“She’s so cold.” Sam exclaimed.

 

“lets take her to the bunker.” Dean said impatiently trying to take you away from Sam but you flinched and hugged him tighter. Seeing this dean backed up and Sam said gently, “I am gonna pick you up okay. Don’t worry, I wont drop you. Just hold me.” He said and subconsciously rubbed your back. You eased up and he gathered you in his arms like a big cupcake. You clutched his jacket trying to cover yourself, you wore just a shirt that Sam gave you after shower and your pajama was ruined by dean.

 

You shivered again and heard the silent, “Shhhh.”

 

When he carried you, it was okay. But then when you saw that they were taking you back to their secret place, you panicked. You squirmed but Sam’s hold tightened.

 

“no, hurt, no don’t hurt me,” you pleaded with Sam and dean looked away.

 

“trust me, no one’s gonna hurt you.” Dean looked at you to protest him but soon you settled back and let him carry you. To say he was jealous, was so much of an understatement.

 

After Sam put you on the bed and tucked you in to sleep, he asked dean to come with him and dean followed like a puppy dog.

 

“she trusts you like this” he clicked his fingers, “and me? She is just too much -”

 

“maybe being a lil gentle would help, and not touching or biting her would too.”

 

“ouch! Dude!”

 

“listen dean, I think you should be away from her for a while, maybe stay in a motel or something for a few days?” Sam asked. “it will help her, if, if – you are not around.”

 

Dean looked at him and felt a pang of guilt seep through. He just took the keys and walked away.

 

“he is not gonna stay away much long, is he?” Sam asked the till-now-silent Cas and he looked at the back of dean leaving the bunker.

 

“no, he is gonna come back tomorrow morning.” Cas said matter of factly and vanished himself.

 

***

 

It was morning you woke up and went to the kitchen to drink water, but took nearly an hour to reach there coz you just looked everyway to make sure dean wasn’t there. If holding a mere butter knife to his face did _that_ , you certainly didn’t wanna find out what happened when someone actually tried to hurt him.

 

You drank water but no sign of dean, when you looked at the clock, it was 9 am. He should be up. But then a chill went through you, he must be up! You gathered your wits and ran towards your room. But before you could close the door, Sam saw you running and came to you.

 

“what happened?” he said looking in the room.

 

“I uh- I went to drink water.” You said as if you did something you weren’t supposed to do.

 

“and?” Sam asked still confused as to why you ran back here.

 

“I thought maybe if, dea-dean would see me, he would be mad. He was- angry yesterday.” You said and looked down.

 

“Dean’s not angry, y/n. And he is not here.” Sam told. “You were clearly so afraid of him, he stayed in a motel last night.”

 

You gasped, “he stayed out, no! why?!” you said feeling bad that he has to stay out coz of you.

 

Sam saw you panicking and tried to calm you, “no I asked him to move out! I did. Not because of you, just- I didn’t wanted to look at him, after what he did to you.” Sam lied but somewhere he knew it was the truth.

 

You were scared now, dean would be so mad. “please, please call him back.” You said now crying.

 

“hey, its okay. Its just a block away. He can come whenever he wants. You don’t need to feel bad.” Sam tried but you cried more. You rubbed your nose from the back of the hand of shirt you wore. You were on verge of sobbing, Sam knew. “here, I will call him, okay. He will be here.” He showed you his cell phone and speed dialed his number.

 

“dean, come back,” Sam said eyeing you holding your sobs in to listen to this conversation.

 

“what happened?” dean asked worried, “you did not loose her again!” he asked with a warning and you rubbed your nose more, sniffing away your sobs.

 

“no, I didn’t loose her, um, she is, she found out you stayed at a motel,” he saw a fat tear escape your eyes, “and she is – not happy about it.”

 

“What?”

 

Before Sam could say anything you said, “please, come back, I am sorry.” And with that the long held sobs came at once and you closed your mouth to conceal them.

 

“shit!” dean heard your heavy sobbing, “I am coming.” 

 

 

After just five minutes dean came back. You were in the kitchen when you heard him come to the hallway and sit on the big table with Sam.

 

“what happened, exactly?” he asked and then saw you running to him. You just cam and knelt down infront of him. Your nose red from all the rubbing and eyes puffy.

 

“I am so so so sorry, I didn’t want you to leave, this is your place, why would I want you to leave, you shouldn’t have left. I am sorry. I am such a bad girl. I am so sorry, sir.” She said begging you like a slave. “Sam wanted you to leave. He asked you. Please do not be mad at me, sir. I am sorry. Please don’t leave.” With that so many tears came at once and dean got nervous seeing them. You didn’t realize you were repeating just the same thing again and again but dean just looked at you.

 

Then he looked at Sam, asking for help to console you when you just sat at his feet and begged. He then bent down and picked you up carefully from your shoulders not to scare you, “its okay.” He made you stand up, “I wont leave and I am not mad.” He said and looked at your face. Still red.

 

You rubbed your nose again, “thank you, sir.” you said wiping your tears, “I just made pancakes for you. Give me five minutes.” You said tried to please him so that even if he had a hint of anger towards you, it would be sweetened by the pancakes. You ran to the kitchen to start the preparation.

 

“whoa, that was, wow.” Dean said still not understanding what really happened with you, yesterday you were hell scared and now you wanted to please him?

 

*

 

It wasn’t even long enough for dean to change and take a shower when he heard you come in to his room. He came out of the shower in the towel. You quickly turned away embarrassed. But dean didn’t notice as his senses were overwhelmed by chocolate and honey. And when he looked there was a plate full of stacked pancakes. They looked delicious. He quickly put on cloths after waiting for you to leave but when you didn’t budge he just got dressed and sat on the bed to eat.

 

When he took a bite he didn’t expect for it to be this good. It just melted down on his tongue. And he couldn’t help but moan at the taste. Hearing him you turned and watched him eat. “is it okay?” you asked nervous.

 

He gulped heavily the bite, “good? You kiddin’ me! This is the best friggin’ pancake I had in my whole life.”

 

You grinned and sat on the floor near his bed, watching him eat. It was awkward for dean to see this, you were really trying your best to please him. Why? Because he spent a night away in a motel?

 

“I could really kiss you for this!” dean exclaimed but then stuffed his mouth before he said anything stupid again. He didn’t even realize he has his eyes closed to relish the taste, but he did and _almost_ let a moan escape again. But soon he opened them and saw you kneeling in front of him. _Directly_ infront of his _lips_ to be precise.

 

“You can.” You said, looking down.

 

Dean didn’t get it at first but then realized, he said he could kiss you and you said he could?

 

He looked shocked at first but then when he immediately didn’t kiss you, you looked at him and his eyes were again lust blown. But he was hesitating, **yesterday didn’t went well, maybe I should wait-**

 

Before he could finish thinking, you were kissing him. No part of your body touched him though, you were just kneeling in front of him and your lips touched his. Soon you were out of breath. But dean wanted more. He held your head from the back and pulled you into his lap. You straddled him and he opened his lips and entered your mouth with his tongue.

 

Soon the mark boomed again and he quickly flicked you onto the bed and held your hands in his, above your shoulder. You still didn’t look at him, you were looking at his chest. When dean didn’t make a move again you looked at him, he still looked in a daze.

 

“If you want, you c-can” you tried but realized you cannot speak without stuttering so you just bared your neck to him. **He would get the idea,** you thought.

 

Dean was shocked. You bared your neck for him to bite?! After what he did to you yesterday? Why so much change. You ran away from him. From all this. Then why?!

 

“Why?” dean asked and the lower undertone in voice chilled you.

 

“Please. P-please.” **Oh god!** “Don’t be mad.” **Please** , “you stayed out because of m-me. Please I want to ma-make up for it! P-please.” You closed your eyes so tightly hoping everything would be over soon and you don’t have to see it.

 

Suddenly everything fell into place. **She was not pleasing me, she was compensating, and it wasn’t because she suddenly cared about me! It was damage control!**

 

“Please don’t be mad.” You asked still hoping he would just do whatever he wanted to you and would get over with it and you can get away with this sick feeling of him getting angry and beating the hell outta you like he did with Mike.

 

“Well, now, I AM mad. So- ” he said in dangerously low voice and you snapped opened your eyes. “I’m gonna take my time with you, sweetheart.”

 

***

 

CLIFFHANGER!!!

 

Lol.

 

Please do tell me how it was through comments and kudos.

 

Muskaan.

 

 


End file.
